


Supernaturally Outlandish

by ninarbutler



Category: Outlander (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Cryptids, F/M, Love, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninarbutler/pseuds/ninarbutler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys go to Scotland on a lead, and end up in the Outlander Universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Craigh Na Dun

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing from the Outlander or Supernatual worlds.  
> I do not own any characters from the Supernatural or Outlander Universes.

“Sam, what did I tell you about the cryptids, they are the only things that aren’t real?”

“Dean, I really think we should go to Scotland and check this lead out.”

“You know I don’t like to fly, Sammy.”

“You don’t have to; we can get Cas to get you there.”

“Ok, but that won’t feel good either.”

“Dean, just do it.”

“Fine, but I don’t have to like it.”

“CAS,” they yell in unison.

“What do you want?”

“We need you to get us to Scotland, if you can.”

“Why can’t you fly on an airplane?”

“Dean doesn’t like to fly, so we need your help.”

“OK, get ready to go.”

“We are ready, just tell us wh……”

They all three disappear with only the sound of fluttering wings left behind. They were in Scotland before they could blink.

“…..en, never mind Cas,” shouted Sam.

“That’s what I call quality travel time.” Dean chuckled. 

They were now standing in the middle of the road being yelled at by a sheep herder that looked really confused. Dean just chuckled and moved out of the way. Sam and Cas had already walked to the side of the road making sure not to get ran over. Up ahead was a place that looked like the Stonehenge stones, but it was called the Craigh na dun. They were somewhere near Inverness. 

“Look Sammy, Stonehenge.”

“That’s not Stonehenge Dean, that’s Craigh na dun, didn’t you read the books?”

“Me read, funny you are the nerdy one.”

“Thanks, Cas we will call you when we are done with the case so we can get back home, “Sam explains.

Dean made his way up the hill to the rocks that we so mesmerizing. Sam tried to stop him by telling him that they had the case to work over by the loch were Nessie was. He didn’t really want to work that case, because he knew it was a hoax. He kept walking until he saw the stone in to the right of the circle that had flowers around it, unlike the others. He started to touch the stone when Sam shouted.

“Don’t do that Dean; it might not be in your best interest to time travel.”

“What, how could a rock make time travel possible?”

“I don’t know Dean, it just does.

“Please Sammy; I won’t go anywhere if I touch this rock right…” He didn’t finish his sentence, because he had disappeared. 

“Why doesn’t he ever listen to me?”

Sam went up to the rock and touched where Dean had and fell through the portal to the 1700’s Jacobite Scotland. He looked around and didn’t see Dean anywhere. Sam was beginning to become worried when he saw Dean’s boots sticking out from some nearby shrubbery. Sam went over to Dean and shook his foot to get him to wake up. Dean jumped when Sam touched him and began to laugh.

“What is so funny Dean?” 

“The fact that you said we would time travel and we didn’t”

“Dean, we did this is just like the books we are in the 1700’s look around.”

“I don’t see a difference, Sammy.”

“Well, let’s get to work on finding that Loch Ness monster you seem to believe is real,” Dean smirked. 

Sam and Dean started walking toward the stream nearby to get a drink of water and were stopped by several men wearing kilts and what looked like pirate blouses. Dean cocked his head and looked at these men with a confused look on his face. Sam was looking at Dean with an “I told you so “look on his face. Sam nudged Dean and then he spoke.

“What can I do for you ladies?”

“I don’t think they are ladies, Dean, they are wearing kilts.”

“They look like dresses to me, Sam.”

“Well, if you want to fit in we are going to have to wear one.”

“I am not wearing a dress, Sam.”

“Oh, but you are Dean.”

The men were fascinated at the way that Sam and Dean banter back and forth. They gave them a kilt and a white blouse to wear so they would fit in, because jeans and a t-shirt were not going to cut it. What seemed to be the leader of these men walks up to Sam and Dean and says,

“Welcome to Scotland, gentleman.”

“Thank you kind sir, “say Sam

“You two came through the rock like my Clare didn’t you.”

“How did you know that, “Dean inquires?

“If you read the books you would know.”

“Clare told me all about the rocks and their powers.”

“Are you Jamie, by chance?” Sam asks.

“Why, yes I am sir how did you know that?”

“I have read all of the books from the series that you and Clare come from.”

“Books, it feels like we are pretty real to me.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“Shall we go back to my home town so that you can get settled until the rocks open up again, so you can go home?”

“Sounds good, do you have pie?”

“Dean, really pie?”

“Damn right Sammy, I want some pie.”

Dean gave Sam the I might as well shrug and walked behind the men as they made their way to the man’s home town.

“Why did you read those books about those rocks, Sam?”

“I found the writing to be interesting as well as the historical story that it told.”

“Well, look where that got us, in dresses and we have to walk everywhere, just peachy.”

“I’m sorry, but I still believe that this happened for a reason. Maybe we are here to find the really Loch Ness monster so that we can do what needs to be done in the future.”

“Ok, but if anything happens to Baby while we are gone, Sam you are toast.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

They approach the town and start to feel really out of place and they miss the amenities that they had in the 21st century. Dean looked at Sam and shook his head.

“What, Dean?’

“Nothing, we are just in for a really long ride with this one aren’t we?”


	2. Nessie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go with Jamie and Claire to see "Nessie"

The boys were walking and talking about the job that they were on before they got sucked into this time period.

“Sam, where are we going to find the Loch Ness Monster in 1745 Scotland?”

“Well it would be easier to find here than back in our time.”

Jamie turned to listen to what the boys were saying, and smiled.

“Are you talking about Nessie? “I can take you to the spot where they last saw her.”

“Really?” They said in unison.

“Yes, We just need to drop these guys over at Castle Leoch and get Claire, I’m sure she would like to see this too.”

“Who is Claire?” Asked Sam

“She is my wife and a feisty woman at that.”

They made their way to the Castle Leoch and stopped for a bite to eat and some water before heading out to the shore to see where Jamie had claimed they had seen Nessie. They sat at table with Jamie and Claire and she seemed intrigued by these young men that “fell” through the stones.

“What time do you come from?” She asked

“2015 and let me tell you it is very hard not to try and call someone for help.” Dean says.

“Yeah, I’m not sure about that, but I do know it is an adjustment.”

“So, how long do you think that we will be in this time, and how hard is it to go home? “Sam inquires of Claire.

“I am not sure how long you would have to stay, but it would be just like you got here, by touching the stones you can go back to the time that you came from.”

“That doesn’t seem so bad, does it Sam?”

“No, Dean it doesn’t, but I don’t think it will be that easy.”

“I wonder what Cas is doing right about now?” 

“Probably standing there waiting for us to come back and tell him we need to go home.”

“That is very true, but what if it was him that had us sent here?”

“I don’t think they would do that again, Dean.”

“Just sayin’”

“Well, we better get going to the shore before it gets dark and you start hearing the Banshee screams across the water.”

“Did he say Banshee, Sam, man I am not up for a woman screaming at me?”

“Yes, he did say Banshee, and it would be after you because?”

“Well, maybe it knows what I have done to others like it.” 

“Let’s hope not, because we are all in trouble if that happens.” Sam stammers.

They walk along behind Jamie and Claire as they make their way to the shore, and stop to look out to see Nessie. Jamie points over the water a ways and Sam and Dean look over and they see a small hump in the water and a long neck dive in the water just as they turned their heads away. Seemed to be a mirage or at the very least their imagination. Dean didn’t believe that he just saw The Loch Ness Monster, but he was unsure of what he really saw.

“Sam, was that what I think it was?” 

“I am not sure Dean, what did you think it was?” 

“It sure looked like the Loch Ness Monster to me, Sam.” “Or is my mind playing tricks on me?”

“Well, I believe you saw what you wanted to see.” 

“What does that mean and don’t try to head shrink me.”

“It means that in the lore it shows itself to the onlooker as whatever they want it to be, per se Nessie or a possibly a beautiful woman.”

“Oh, shut up, Sam, this is not funny.” 

“Kinda is.”

Claire and Jamie were looking at the boys like they were crazy talking about Nessie like that. They thought that it must be how people talk to one another in their time, but they didn’t want to interrupt them to tell them that what they saw was real. Only problem is that Nessie wasn’t a good creature, but instead a bad creature that needed to be dealt with. What Claire and Jamie didn’t know is that that was right up Sam and Dean’s alley.

“Guys, what you saw really was Nessie.” Claire yelled.

“What?!” Dean says and scrunches up his face into a confused look.

“Yes, she is alive and well in this time, but she is not what she seems.”

“What does that mean exactly?”

“It means that we need someone with some skill to stop her from causing problems and succeeding in raising the others.” 

“You mean there is more than one Nessie?” Sam asked

“Yes, and there are other creatures that are her family.” 

"Do you mean like Bigfoot and the Chupacabra?" Dean asked.

" Something like that."Claire explained.

“We are hunters in our time, but we don’t know the first thing about a creature like this.” Sam stated.

“Hunters?” Jaime asks with a strange expression on his face. “Like for food and clothing?”

“No, not that kind of hunter, we hunt mystical and magical creatures that should not exist in the realm of man, but do.” Sam explained.

“We are pretty badass at it though” Dean chimed in.

“Well, what do we need to do to get ready for a fight with a monster that size?” Claire inquired.

“You two will do nothing and wait for us to take care of it and then we can go back home and leave you guys in peace.” 

“We will not stand here and let you get hurt from a monster that you have never fought before.” Jamie said sternly.

“Ok then, but we need to do some research on what the lore is around here and how to kill it before we move forward with the plan, understood.” Sam stated.

As they were discussing what they needed to do and who was going to do what and how they were going to do it. Claire pointed out that there was a woman in white standing close to the water’s edge like she was going to jump in, but didn’t. Sam and Dean turned to look at her and recognized what she was immediately, and told Jamie and Claire to cover their ears, because they had just encountered a Banshee.

"Son of a Bitch." Dean shuttered.


	3. Unlikely Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean encounters Nessie in a way that is unexpected. Sam and Jamie must find help in an unlikely place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it has taken so long to post another chapter. I have been busy with school.

“Run, run fast or she will consume you and you won’t be able to move,” yelled Sam.

It was too late the Banshee was already on Dean and he couldn’t help but stare at her. She whispered in his ear that she knew about all the heartbreaks that he had caused and he was going to have to pay for what he had done. He stood there just mesmerized by her and what she was saying that he didn’t see that the Loch Ness monster was mere inches from his face, instead of the Banshee. 

The monster had made itself look like the Banshee, so that it could get close to Dean and stop him and Sam from doing what they needed to do. Sam ran to Dean as fast as he could, but it was too late Dean was unconscious. 

“Dean. Dean. Come on Dean look at me,” Sam yelled at Dean’s unconscious body.

“Sam is he ok, or do we need to take him to castle so that Claire can try and help him?” 

“I can take care of him Sam, and try to help him,” Claire said walking up to Sam and Dean.

“Ok, but we need to hurry just to make sure that he survives this crazy Banshee.”

The three walk back to the castle with Dean over Sam’s shoulder. Sam grunts a little as he thought to himself that Dean needed to lay off of the fast food. They lay Dean down on the bed in their room, and Claire went over to him to see if he was still breathing. Barely, but he was still breathing. Little did they know that Nessie had took ahold of Dean’s mind and unless they kill Nessie they would not get Dean back. 

“This is crazy, Jamie I don’t know that I can fight Nessie by myself and win, but I have to try because I know that is what Dean would do for me,” Sam said pacing the floor at a rapid pace. 

“Well, Sam I can try and learn the things that you do and try and help you so that you are not alone.”

“It won’t be easy to learn all of this stuff in a short amount of time, but I will try and get you up to speed.”

“Ok, sounds good, I will warn you I am stubborn and like to do things my way.”

“That’s ok that is how Dean is, so it will probably be the same as with him.”

“No, no I am nothing like your brother Sam, I am a Scotsman.”

“We need to get started on your training now, because I don’t know how long Dean has to live in the state that he is in.”

“Ok, what do I need to do?”

“First, we need to talk to the town’s people to find out what they know about Nessie.”

“Ok, I know just were to start, shall we Sam?”

Jamie and Sam went to the bedroom where Dean was and checked in with Claire to see if there was any changes in his condition. Much to their chagrin there was not. Sam was upset and Jamie could tell that he needed to do something to help him cope better. So, Jamie tells Sam that they need to go talk to other people and see what they know about this kind of situation. Sam agrees and follows Jamie out of the castle and into town. Most of the people that they talked to only knew about the lore of the monster nothing solid and true. Finally, they came to this small house built into the side of a hill covered in moss. Sam was a little wary about this and wasn’t sure they should bother the owner. Jamie insisted and they walk up to the door and knock. 

“Hello, can I help you lads with something?” asks the woman inside.

“Yes, we were wondering if you knew anything about the Loch Ness Monster.” Sam asks.

“I do, but it will cost you for that kind of information is really dangerous.”

“What do you want in exchange for information?” Jamie inquires. 

“You will see in time my friend, but for now we need to break the spell on you brother.” She says to Sam.  
“How do…?” “Oh I don’t even want to know.”

The woman in the house just smiles and walks in allow the men to come into her home. Sam is suddenly very aware that he is in the presence of something very familiar to him. He just couldn’t put his finger on it. Jamie looked at Sam for any type of answer as to what was going on. Sam shrugged lightly and half smiled. The woman had them sit at the table in the middle of the room. Sam was suspicious of this and told her that he would rather stand. 

“Ok sir, but I am warning you that you will need to sit down for what I am about to tell you.”

“Ok, fine I’ll sit.” “What is this information that you have to tell us?”

“Your brother is in a coma, because Nessie put him there.” “She is a very evil presence and she needs to be dealt with and I know that you are here to help, that is why I brought you and Dean here Sam.”

“How do you know who we are?” “Are you some sort of psychic being?”

“No, Sam I am a very powerful witch that you and Dean have encountered in the future.”

“That is why it felt so familiar in here. Rowena?”

“Yes, it is I Rowena, and I need your help to stop this creature before she causes something to happen in the future.”

“OK what do we need to do?”

“First, you need to find these ingredient for me and we will put together a spell that can help you get your brother back.”

“Ok, can all of these be found here in Scotland?”

“Of course, but you may have to do some real searching to get everything that you need.”

Sam and Jamie took off to find the ingredients necessary to wake Dean up, but Sam knew it wasn’t going to be that easy, especially with Rowena in the mix.


	4. The Cure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Jamie find a cure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been so long since I have posted.

Sam and Jamie leave Rowena and take her list of impossible list ingredients to help Dean. Jamie and Sam read the list and realize that they may not be able to find all of the ingredients. 

Sam looks at Jamie and asks, “Where are we going to get the feet of fairies, and the wing scales of a dragon?”

Jamie smiles at Sam and says, “The feet of fairies is easy, but the dragon scales will be much harder than you can imagine. “

Sam shakes his head. “I knew that it would be like that and she set us up you know that right?”

Jamie reaches out and grasps Sam by the shoulder and they start their journey to find the ingredients. They come across a meadow that has a lot of flowers in it. Jamie runs over to the strangest looking flower and picks it up. The flower looks like a tear drop and wrinkled. He held it up to Sam and Sam furrowed his brow quizzically. 

“What is that?”

“It’s the wing scale of a dragon.”

“It’s a flower?!”

“Oh, Sam I thought you knew they were both flowers.” “You make me laugh.”

“I feel like an idiot now, jeez Jamie that seemed a little too easy.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean.”

Jamie and Sam make their way around finding all of the ingredients that Rowena had sent them out for. As they walked along the sky turned dark and it started to pour rain. Jamie puts the ingredients in his knapsack. Jamie looks at Sam and motions for him to follow him to a small cave down the path. 

“Sam, I don’t like that this was so easy.”

“I don’t either, but I knew Rowena would mess with us.”

“I need to talk to Claire about this.”

“Do you think that she will know where I can find the final ingredient?”

Jamie walks out into the rain. He hands Sam the knapsack. He runs down the path towards the castle where Claire and Dean are.   
Meanwhile in the castle Claire is tending to Dean. Dean jerks in his sleep. Claire rushes over and puts as cold rag on his forehead.

“Now Dean we can’t be doing that now can we.”

Dean grabs her arm and squeezes it tight. Claire jumps and looks down at Dean and realizes that he is still asleep. Dean held her arm tightly and then let his hand drop onto the bed. Claire mixes some herbs in the mortar and pestle. As she mixes the medicine, Deans starts to seize. Claire quickly finishes the medicine and puts it on his head. Dean stops seizing and lies really still on the bed. Claire sits down on the bed and rubs Dean’s arm.

“Dean you are going to be ok, I promise.”

Jamie bursts into the room. Claire jumps up and stares at Jamie. 

“What happened to him?”

“He started to flop around on the bed, and I stopped him.”

“Is he going to be alright?”

“I believe so, yes.”

“I had a question. We found all of the ingredients except for one. I wasn’t sure if I could find it here in Scotland.”

“What is the ingredient?”

“It is the heart of the saint.”

“Did she mean the literally, or the flower?”

“I am not really sure, but we found the flower versions of the other ingredients.”

“Well, Jamie you know where you can find that particular flower don’t you?”

“Yes, we have one in the garden.”

Jamie goes back out into the rain. He returns with the most beautiful flower he has ever seen. This will be the final ingredient. He kisses Claire and goes back to where Sam was. Sam had made it to the hut and had given Rowena the ingredient. She smiled at Sam and laughs. 

“Silly lad, you are still missing one ingredient.”

“I know Jamie went to talk to Claire about it.”

“That ingredient is one of the hardest to find in Scotland.”

“Jamie will come through for us. I know he will.”

Jamie opened the door to the hut. He was holding a beautiful and exotic flower. Rowena looks at Jamie with disbelief. She shakes her head and starts to cackle. 

“You found it didn’t you, you silly whelp?”

“Claire had one in the garden and I remembered I needed it.”

“Well, well dearie. I guess we have the ingredients we need to take away Dean’s sickness.”

“Hurry, up Rowena. My brother can’t wait much longer.”

“Yes, please. When I went to see Claire he was seizing and she had to stop it with some powerful herbs.”

“Well, dearie I guess I will mix them, so we can wake up the cuter of the Winchesters.”

“Oh, real funny Rowena.” 

Rowena mixes the petals of the flowers together. Then she added a flame to the mix and it made a really bright purple color. She smiled at it and poured the ingredients into a cup and handed it to Sam. Sam looks at her with gratitude and takes the cup. Jamie touches his arm and motions for Sam to follow him to the castle. 

“Make sure that he drinks all of the potion, Sam”

“Ok, Rowena I will do my best to make sure that Dean drinks this. Thank you for your help.”

“Come on Sam, we need to move.”

“I’m not sure that this potion will wake him up.”

“Sam, we need to get that potion to Dean as soon as possible.”

Sam and Jamie walk up the path to the castle and go to the room where Dean is. Sam sees Dean on the bed almost lifeless and falls at his side. Jamie takes the cup from Sam and hands it to Claire. Claire makes Dean sit up and tries to get him to drink the liquid. Dean starts to swallow the bright purple liquid. She lays him back down after all the liquid is gone. He lays there for a few minutes and sits straight up.

“What the hell, Sammy?”

Sam sits up and smiles. He gets up and hugs Dean hard. Dean looks at him with confusion. 

“Ok, Sam.” How long was I out?”

“For about three days.”

“Three days! It took you that long to fix me.”

“We had help from an outside source.”

“Outside source?”

“You wouldn’t believe it if I told you.”

“Tell me, Sam.”

“Rowena helped us make the cure.”

“What?”

“She sent me and Jamie on a journey to find these flowers that would help you.”

“And you just trusted her. Really, Sam, son of a bitch.”


	5. We Need Who's Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have to try and figure out a way to stop the monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been forever, but I finally had time to write a new chapter.

Dean walked out of the bedroom shaking his head. Sam followed closely behind.  
“Dean, are you ok?”  
“Would you be if you knew that witch helped you?”  
“I guess not, but maybe this Rowena isn’t evil.”  
“In what universe are you living in Sam?”  
Dean went outside and sat on the stone bench in the courtyard. Sam stayed in the house to try and figure out what they needed to do next. He put his head down in his hands and sighed. A little boy comes running up to Dean and smiles.  
“Hey, mister wanna play?”  
“Not now kid, I’m trying to think.”  
“What’s your name, Mister? Mine is Fergus.”  
“Fergus that sounds familiar, my name is Dean.”  
Dean thought about it for a moment. He realized who the little boy was and he calls for Sam.  
“Sam, Sammy come here for a minute.”  
Sam comes lumbering out of the house and looks at the little boy playing on the ground in front of Dean.  
“Who is this little guy?”  
“Sam, this is Fergus. Fergus this is my brother Sam.”  
“Nice to meet you, Sam. Do you want to play with me?”  
“Not now buddy, maybe next time.”  
Sam looked at Dean with a knowing look. Dean shakes his head yes.  
“Do you mean to tell me that is Crowley?”  
“Yes, Sam ain’t that a bitch?”  
“Maybe we could try and make him into a good person.”  
“We can’t mess with the timeline Dean.”  
“Aww come on Sam, just a little.”  
“Dean you know we can’t.”  
“Fine be that way. We could have had nice Crowley.”  
“Dean, nice Crowley wouldn’t be the King of Hell, and we wouldn’t have his help.”  
Dean looked disappointed. He knew that Sam was right.  
“Ok, Sam what are we going to do about the Loch Ness monster?”  
Sam was visibly upset about something. He was pacing in the courtyard moving his hands back and forth like he was talking to himself. Dean goes over to him and puts his hand on his shoulder and asks him.  
“Sammy are you ok?”  
“No, Dean I can’t figure out why this monster has so much power.”  
“This monster has you pacing like a dog waiting for his owner to come home.”  
“Dean be serious, I need to think.”  
Dean steps away and goes to look for Jamie. Claire comes outside to bring them something to drink and passes Dean on his way into the house.  
“What is wrong with your brother?” Claire asks.  
“He gets this way when he has to figure out how to deal with the monster.”  
Claire looks at him with at confused look and cocks her head to the side.  
“Yeah, yeah I know he seems crazy, but he will figure it out.”  
Jamie sees Dean and walks up to him and smiles.  
“Hey mate.”  
Sam is still pacing back and forth outside. Dean goes back outside and sits down on the stone bench. Sam finally has an ah-ha moment and runs over to Dean.  
“Dean, Dean I think if found the answer.”  
“Sam, you scared the bejeesus out of me. What did you come up with?”  
“I think we can stop it if we connect with her telepathically and distract her, then kill her.”  
“Yeah, Ok. Sam cause that is gonna work.”  
“Dean it will if you just trust me.”  
Jamie and Claire are eavesdropping on the conversation trying to figure out what they are talking about.  
“Claire I don’t understand what they are trying to say, but we could just go get that witch and ask her for her…..”  
“Don’t even think about finishing that sentence,” Dean yelled.  
“I won’t work with that red headed bitch.”  
Jamie looks startled at Dean’s rage. He didn’t understand it.  
“She isn’t a bad person Dean.”  
“She is in our time, Jamie.”  
“How is she is your time?”  
“She just is, I believe some witch coven brought her back.”  
“That’s not a good thing, but I believe she will be the only one that can help us get rid of this monster.”  
Dean agrees with Jamie. Dean puts his arm around Jamie and goes back over to Sam.  
“I think that we can work with her. We will test her out to see if she is going be trustworthy. She did save my life after all.”  
Jamie smiles. He nods his head yes.  
“Oh shit, Sam we need to deal with the Banshee before we can deal with Nessie.”  
“Dean, I think that Rowena may be able to help with both things.”  
The boys and Jamie are on their way to Rowena’s when Dean remembers they left Cas back at the stones.  
“I wonder what Cas is up to right now?” Dean says.  
Meanwhile back in the present day. Cas is trying to figure out a way to communicate with the boys. He can’t reach them telepathically. He gets angry and kicks the tree next to the stones. It wobbles, and he has to push it back into place. He seems disgruntled.  
Back in Jamie and Claire’s world. The boys get to Rowena’s hut and knock on the door. She slowly opens the door and ushers them inside.  
“I see you met my wee lad.”  
“Oh, yeah Crow.. I mean Fergus. Yeah, we met him.” Dean says.  
“He seems to be a nice little man.” Sam agrees.  
“What can I do for you lads?”  
“You told us you needed our help with Nessie, but now we need your help to stop the Banshees that she employs before we can stop her altogether.”  
“Oh, I see. You need me to help you, eh? How quaint.”  
Dean is getting frustrated. He wants to make sure that Rowena is on the level. Sam starts fidgeting. Dean looks over at him with an annoyed look.  
“So, Rowena what do we need to do to stop the Banshees?”  
“You will have to give me some time, but I will come up with a spell to stop them. Meanwhile, you lads can go and find me a few things.”  
“Oh boy, here we go,” Dean says.


End file.
